A Lack Of Discipline
by ScholarRyden
Summary: Poor Lux; Questionable talent, no honor, and a complete lack of discipline. It drove Fiora insane. But fortunately for the misguided Crownguard, discipline could be taught. Smutty yuri with a bdsm edge. You'll never look at Fiora's scarf the same way.


No joke, this is how this story came about:

My best friend: Isn't Fiora your favorite champion?  
Me: Yeah...  
BF:And you haven't wrote a bdsm fic about her?  
Me:No...  
BF:But you want to _now_, don't you?  
Me:...Fuck.

And that's how this came about. How good it is up to you to decide. Cheers!

"Any questions?" Fiora asked, slapping the ruler against her palm.

Many of the summoners were more enthralled with Fiora's appearance than her lessons on the summoning procedure. Her hair, kept short and parted down her face, was held in place with a pin that kept her bun neat on top of her head. Her blouse was unbuttoned just so that only the very ends of her lacy lingerie could be seen, but was still more than enough visibility to get the average Demacian drooling. Her mini-skirt was of the same carefree volition- not short enough to be a napkin, and just barely long enough to cover the important parts. Finally thigh-high socks covered most of her long, slender legs, carried forward on red heels. To use 'sexy' as an adjective describing Fiora would not do her proper justice.

Unfortunately, this tended to work against her, as the novice summoners were more interested in their torrid fantasies than the actual lesson. While League matches were where Fiora felt most comfortable, she also served as the headmistress for the Summoner's College, even teaching classes when some of her staff fell ill. She also personally taught the summoning process, after multiple incidents where the summoners' lack of skill had her joining matches at slug speeds. While her cause was indeed noble, her provocative work attire tended to distract many of her pupils.

This was the case that afternoon, as many of the summoners were heavily invested in her body, the bravest among them discreetly rubbing themselves though their robes. Fiora scowled and slapped the ruler against the edge of her desk, returning their full attention to the board instead of her breasts.  
"I hope you all are well aware of your inability to take part in an actual match without passing this class." She sat down on her desk and crossed her arms. "It astounds me how _attentive_ you can be, yet retain zero knowledge of whatever I teach you." Her focus on the word _attentive_ once again brought their eyes upward.

Sighing, she stood and turned back to the board. "As I was saying-"Fiora began, only to hear the clock tower begin its midday chime, signaling the end of classes. "Until tomorrow, Summoners." She murmured, waving them out of the door while she wrote the lesson for her later class on the board in preparation. As the halls cleared out and murmurs from the fledgling summoners died down, Fiora reflected on the day's events. Truth be told, it didn't really bother her that many of the students were distracted by her body. That _usually_ meant that they would try harder when it came time to actually boil down and study, since those that didn't pass this class were unable to became full-fledged summoners, and with the League only admitting a certain amount of new summoners…no one was prepared to lose their spot.

Besides, there was a part of her that was a little turned on by their voyeurism. Not that Fiora would ever admit it to herself, but every now and then she would catch a student's gaze wandering across her body and smirk back at them. Judging how quickly they would freeze up and return to their work, she assumed they would have some very important business to handle with either themselves or their lovers once classes had finished. "Maybe I am a little bit of a voyeur myself…" She wondered out loud as her hand continued to flow across the chalkboard. She began to see more and more allure in it as her mind began to wander to naughtier and naughtier places. Watching someone as they touch themselves in the shower, make love to their partner, in those blessed seconds of orgasmic bliss…

Fiora paused when she realized her free hand had drifted from her hip, to the center of her skirt and pressed itself against her folds. _Okay, maybe more than a __little__ bit_, she thought.

Absentmindedly, she began slowly rubbing herself through her skirt, lightly at first, then pressing down roughly. She bit her lips as her hand dropped the chalk, instead bracing against the board. Her rubbing had begun to increase its speed when she finally caught herself. How long had she been 'distracted'? Fiora had been very busy the past few days, having no time to sleep, let alone engage in activities like this. Cautiously she turned towards the room's exit. The door to the classroom was closed, but it seemed not a soul had stirred in the hallways beyond it. It was highly unlikely that anyone would disturb her anytime soon. And if they did…well, she had just decided she didn't mind a little voyeurism, didn't she?

Taking a seat at her desk, Fiora lifted her legs onto it and pulled her skirt up. Throwing caution to the wind, she quickly began stroking herself through her lace panties; the feeling was euphoric as she tossed her head back and moaned quite a bit louder than she had thought she would. In a matter of minutes, she was soaking wet, and simply rubbing herself was not enough anymore. At this point, she was too lost in her pleasure to even care that someone might show up. She had to get herself off _now_, or she would go insane.

Sliding her hand inside the dripping panties, Fiora shoved two of her fingers inside her sopping wet hole. It was like returning to an old addiction; her spine tingled with pleasure as she drove her digits inside and out. Biting her lip, she was soon thrusting her hips into fingers, matching them thrust for thrust as they pushed back against her- the force was enough for her to nearly send her glasses onto the ground, but it seemed as if nothing would stop her. She was seconds- _nanoseconds_\- from curling her fingers and sending herself over the edge, from tossing her head back and coming until she thought would faint, when a curious voice turned the knob and called into the room, "Fiora?"

Cursing every God that came to mind, Fiora quickly swung her legs, off the desk and turned the chair so that it faced the opposite direction. "Who is it?" She asked, not masking the tone of irritation in her voice. Only one person had the capacity to quickly ruin her good mood.

"It's Lux," Luxanne Crownguard, dressed in her league attire sans armor, was the only champion in the League who could make Fiora's blood boil without even being confrontational. She represented everything wrong with Demacia- While Fiora was raised on the merits of talent, honor, and discipline, having to earn everything she received, Lux had everything handed to her, wrapped in a neat little bow. There was no one else who so thoroughly- and eloquently- went against everything Fiora had been raised to believe.

"Of course. And to what do I owe this interruption?" Fiora never hid her disdain for the Lady of Luminosity.  
"The institute wanted me to bring you this-" Lux stopped and stared at the back of the chair. "What…what were you doing?"  
"Oh! Um…" Fiora quickly adjusted her glasses and turned to face her ally on the fields of justice. "I was just…" Trying to think of an excuse while still in her unsatisfied mood was proving difficult. Her lips were still crying for attention, but Lux was an obstacle that needed be cleared. If she could just tie her up in a corner somewhere-

Actually, that didn't sound like a bad idea…

It could very well have been her sexual delirium, but Fiora was looking at Lux much differently than she normally did. Her eyes traveled down her eyes, past her breasts, down her legs and back up again. Yes, it was true that Lux was a beautiful individual. But she lacked a lot of things Fiora liked in a person- most of all, discipline.

Fortunately for Ms. Crownguard, discipline could be _taught_.

"Actually, I was looking for you," Fiora smiled, something she rarely did in front of Lux.  
"You were?" Lux asked curiously. Though she chose to ignore Fiora's cold attitude towards her, she was not unaware of it.  
"Yes, I was." Fiora motioned for Lux to come closer with her finger. "Do you know why I loathe you so much, darling?"  
"Um…because we never had time to properly get to know each other?" Lux laughed awkwardly, taking a few cautious steps toward her.

"No, Luxanna." She paused until Lux stood a few feet from her. "It's because you lack discipline."

Before Lux could react, Fiora pulled the scarf from her neck and wrapped Lux' arms in front of her. "Fiora! What are you-"  
"On the desk. Now." A command, not a request. Gingerly Lux pulled herself on top of the desk, only for Fiora to push her onto all fours and finish binding her feet as well. Lux started to protest again, but Fiora held the remainder of the scarf in her hand, ready to bind her mouth if necessary.

"I wonder, did your parents ever punish you when you misbehaved?" Fiora asked, brandishing the ruler in the other hand. "No, I don't think so. That ends today, Ms. Crownguard."  
"But…what did I do?" Lux asked, wide-eyed at the sight of the ruler.  
"Didn't you ask what I was doing? A few minutes ago, I was handling a personal matter"-Fiora felt her body tingle-"when you barged in, unannounced!" After the last word, Fiora raised the ruler and brought it down sharply on Lux' ass, soliciting a yelp of pain from her target. "You didn't even perform the basic human courtesy of knocking!" Fiora punctuated each word with another sharp strike from the ruler, but after the first three or four, Lux took each slap without a word, though her body still reeled.

"Don't even thinking about going silent on me now," Fiora cooed, cupping Lux' head in her free hand. "You will take everything I give you, and then thank me when it's all over, is that understood?" When Lux didn't respond, Fiora raised the ruler and lightly tapped it against her cheek, making her flinch. "Understood?"  
"Y-Yes…"  
"Yes, what?"

Lux shook as she whispered. "Yes, Mistress."

Fiora smiled, gently stroking the young girl's cheek. "Good girl." She had been expecting to hear her name, but 'Mistress' also had a nice ring to it. Her hand trailed from Lux' face, down her neck, past her back, before finally resting on her ass. Lux flinched a little at the cool touch, but otherwise waited anxiously. Curious, Fiora raised the ruler and brought it down again, this time eliciting a yelp of pleasure rather than pain.

"Oh, are you starting to enjoy this?" Fiora asked.  
Lux was quiet, until she was struck again with the ruler; this time Fiora smiled as the low moan crept from her lips. "You still haven't realized silence will get you nowhere, "Fiora chastised."I guess I will just find out for myself." Leaning the ruler against the wall, Fiora grabbed both Lux' tights and panties and pulled them to her knees with one good yank. Like she was expecting, Lux was dripping wet; her 'punishment' wasn't much punishment at all.

"You really aren't a good liar," Fiora scoffed, dragging her index finger along Lux' beet red cheek, welts already rising from the harsh strikes. "But I suppose you have earned a little reward." Her finger ran the length of Lux' wetness, back and forth, tantalizing her with the possibility of what could be. Lux was whimpering uncontrollably, waiting for Fiora to end her painful wait. "Actually," Fiora pulled the finger away, placing it against her cheek as if in thought. "I want you to ask for it."  
"What? But-"  
"All you have to do is ask nicely, and I'll give you what you want. But _only_ if you ask."

Lux tried to form the words, tried to voice her desires, but the words kept getting caught in her throat. "I'll beat it out of you, if I have to," Fiora warned, motioning towards the ruler.  
Lux took a deep breath, and finally choked out, "Please, Mistress."  
"Please what?" Fiora asked, impatiently tapping her fingers on Lux' body.

"_Please fuck me, Mistress!"_ The young Crownguard nearly yelled.

She said it with such need, such _conviction_, that Fiora nearly fingered herself. Now more eager than ever to satisfy her request, Fiora shoved both her index and middle finger deep inside Lux, relishing the screams of pleasure that escaped her throat. "I wonder who taught you such foul language?" Fiora pondered, slamming her fingers inside Lux' thin body. "You're someone else's slut too, aren't you?"  
"N-no," Lux gasped out in between thrusts. "Only- Only you, Mistress."

Watching her squirm put a vile idea in Fiora's head. "Are you enjoying yourself?" She asked, reaching down to slide her hand into Lux' top and feel her breasts. Judging by how vigorously she was nodding her head, Fiora took that as a yes. "I thought so. I was enjoying myself too. I had my fingers just like that, right in that chair,"-she leaned in close to Lux' ear-"so very hard and fast. I don't think I've ever been so wet. I was so close to finishing myself too. But do you know what happened?" Lux shook her head again, feverishly waiting her own ending.

"_You_ happened." And with that, Fiora sharply withdrew her fingers.

Lux had become so accustomed to the motion that she gasped when she finally found herself empty again. "I was so very close, Ms. Crownguard. And then you interrupted me. And now"- a sharp thwack to Lux' ass from Fiora's hand-"you expect me"- another thwack-"to get you off?! Give me a single good reason you deserve this!"

Lux' response was nearly a whisper. "I can- I can repay your generosity."

Fiora tossed the idea around in her head. "Hmph, fine. But if you give me anything less than what I give you…" Fiora turned her head to the ruler, and Lux nodded her assent. True to her word, Fiora returned her fingers to their original position, this time tweaking and twisting Lux' nipple all the while. Lux clearly didn't have the same preconceptions about noise that Fiora did; the desk bucked and rocked as Lux squirmed and yelled obscenities that would make Gangplank cringe.

"Do you want this, Lux?" Fiora asked in the calmest voice she could manage. She nodded, but otherwise was silent, save her moans and whimpers. "I_ said_, do you want this?" She asked again, this time punctuating her words by driving her fingers in to the knuckle.  
"_Yes!"_More than willing to comply with her want, Fiora curled her fingers and tapped them against Lux' g-spot.

Lux shook so hard Fiora thought for a moment that she would break free of her bonds. Her orgasm had rocked her to her very core, and Fiora actually held onto her to make sure she wouldn't fall off the desk. When it was finally over, Lux' head lay weary against the desk's hard wood top.

"Not yet," Fiora chastised. "You have a deal to keep, remember?" She gently tipped her head up to inspect her state. Lux' breath was ragged, but she still smiled when Fiora brought up her promise. She started to rest against Fiora's hand, only for her to step back sharply. "No, I want to see if you can stand up." She sat in her chair and moved a few feet away from the desk. "Come. Kneel."

Lux looked slightly hurt; not that it mattered to Fiora anyway. Wanting or not, she would never pass an opportunity to see the Crownguard beg. It took a little bit of practice, but eventually Lux was able to maneuver herself into a sitting position with her legs dangling off the edge of the desk. Gingerly she placed both bound feet to the floor, only to lean a little too far off the desk and slam both her knees against the ground. Fiora saw her wince and couldn't help but smile mischievously. This couldn't be more of a dream come true.

Still, Lux persisted. Like a snake, she inched herself forward, until her body was nestled between Fiora's legs. "Will you….undo my arms?" She asked, shaking her arms behind her.  
"No," Fiona said curtly, crossing her arms. When Lux began to protest, Fiora responded, "I never said I would undo your bindings."

Lux sighed, but nodded nonetheless. "Get to it, Crownguard." Fiora motioned, pulling her still-soaked panties to the side. With a determined look on her face, Lux carefully placed her mouth against Fiora's cunt. She took to her new task well, lapping steadily up and down Fiora's slit. Compared to her fingers, the feeling of a tongue licking her inner folds was extraordinary. One hand traveled down and locked itself around Lux' golden hair, the other undoing her blouse and clasping around one of her nipples. "Is this-" _good_, Lux began to say, only for Fiora to pull her head back between her legs. "No words!" She ordered, _commanded_ of Lux. "Finish…what you….start!"

Tossing her head back, Fiora relished every lick and slurp that Lux could give her. She had never been this enthralled by a lover in ages- Or possibly even ever. She hadn't even been using her hands as well; Fiora cursed herself for this misdirection on her part. Her legs instinctively wrapped themselves around Lux' head, unwilling to lose their source of immeasurable pleasure. "Give me more," Fiora found herself begging, submitting to the one who she made suffer minutes before. "Give me everythi-"

She never finished that statement, because Lux pressed her tongue against her clit as the words crept out of her mouth.

Fiora clamped her legs tightly around Lux, gripping the arms of the chair as her previously unsatisfied body rippled with the currents of an orgasm. The chair shook violently while Lux continued to swallow Fiora as if she were in danger of disappearing into thin air. Had anyone been in the building, they would hear Fiora's screams echo throughout the halls.

When Fiora finally came down from her otherworldly high, she undid the scarf that bound Lux' limbs. Her wrists and ankles bore nothing permanent; the red bruises would probably disappear long before anyone noticed. Carefully, she raised the still body of the young Crownguard onto her lap, her short legs dangling over the arms of the chair. "You performed…adequately." Fiora murmured, stroking her new pet's legs.  
"Only adequately?" Lux asked innocently.  
"Yes, adequately," When Fiora saw her face drop, she continued, "But I think with a few more lessons, you can improve from adequate to slightly above average."

Just as she did before, she raised Lux' face with her finger and met her gaze. "That is, if you agree to such things." Lux nodded, enthusiastically. "Good. Now get dressed and return to your room. We will resume our lesson after tonight's game."  
Lux looked confused. "But don't you want to-"  
"_Dismissed_, Miss Crownguard."

The emphasis on the word prompted Lux to quickly stand and assemble her scattered clothing, while Fiora finally took a look at the document she had been brought. "Actually," Fiora smirked, re-reading the paper to make sure she read it correctly. "I don't think you need to dress yourself so quickly."  
"Hm?" Lux murmured, as she slid her shirt back over her shoulders.  
"It seems both the evening classes and all rift matches have been cancelled this evening. So I suppose that means we can squeeze in another session right now if-"

She hadn't even finished her sentence when the still half-naked Lux straddled her, pushing her Mistress against the seat and re-wrapping the scarf around her hands. Fiora smiled and dropped the notice, replacing it with the ruler. "Very well. I suppose we can begin the advanced lesson."

Soon the halls of the College were once again awash in the cries of the dominated.


End file.
